<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[арт] сегодня твоя очередь / today is your turn by bazarova, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194764">[арт] сегодня твоя очередь / today is your turn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova'>bazarova</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021'>WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, арт, фанарт</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— я готов гулять с Коко каждое утро, если ты будешь встречать меня голым. / I'll walk Coco every morning, if you are going to welcome me naked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 визуал низкого рейтинга G-T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[арт] сегодня твоя очередь / today is your turn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
      
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>